Mathos Urian
'Mathos Urian '''is a landed lord sworn to House Verdant of Castamere. Though he is the first Lord of Jade Peak, Mathos is the last of the Urian line. A fearsome warrior and tactician, and a leal servant to his overlord. Appearance & Character Hair: Dark Brown Eyes: Blue Physical Appearance: Slightly above average height, near 6'1. Broad shoulders, large arms and hands. Clean shaven, hair to the tops of his ears. Deep scar over his left eye, leaving him blind in it. Another scar runs down the inside of his left arm, thinner but longer than the other. Personality: Quiet and slightly reserved around strangers and in public, but with friends he can be the most boisterous among them (and he can make friends quite easily). Loyal and sincere. Used to a spartan lifestyle, not usually one for extravagance in large amounts. Mathos doesn't really have a problem with killing men in the right circumstances, such as battle or when he worked as a hired guard. Likes: Women, humor, a fair fight, honesty, the Faith, ships, dogs, hunting. Dislikes: Liars, cheaters, cynics, the Iron Bank of Braavos, Northmen, Ironborn Strengths: Physical strength, gifted swordsman, patient, decent negotiator, good eyesight for a man with only one working eye. Weaknesses: Somewhat of a zealot, can't find it in himself to cheat, slow to anger but when he does, he's enraged, only has one eye. Biography Early Life Mathos comes from a long line of unlanded hedge knights. His father had been knighted during the war of the Ninepenny Kings by some other hedge knight. Mathos was born in King's Landing in 260 AL, the second son of Lewyn and Marissa Urian. Marissa died birthing him. Mathos's father was not around much when Mathos was young, as he guarded caravans and wandering parties throughout the Crownlands to provide for his family. Mathos was rasied mostly by his uncle, Randyll. Randyll was a commander in the city watch, and he trained Mathos and his elder brother Lyonel in the art of swordplay from a young age. He also tutored the boys in religious matters, though Mathos took to this much better than Lyonel. As a young man, Mathos found work in the city where he could, be it as an extra sword in some powerful man's household for a few days or an extra hand in a warehouse on the waterfront. He and his brother also served their uncle as squires on occasion, particularly when Randyll went to the Red Keep. Robert's Rebellion When Mathos was 22, Robert's Rebellion broke out. Mathos, his father and his brother Lyonel joined the army of the Targaryens. His father died at the Battle of the Bells at the hands of a man with a chained giant on his shield. His brother fell not long after at the Trident, where some Karstark man drove a pike through his chest (and where Mathos received his eye scar at the hand of a rather angry Valeman). Mathos fought through both battles, and survived, fleeing back to King's Landing. As a result, he was present when Lord Tywin sacked the city. His uncle Randyll was killed during the sack. Mathos survived yet again, as he was wounded and unable to fight, but he left the city when it was over. His family dead and the Targaryens gone, there was nothing left for him in King's Landing. The Road and Seagard Mathos wandered the Riverlands for some years, finding work where he could, but never settling down. When Mathos was just a few miles north of Seagard, he came across a farming couple on the road. The man payed him no mind, but the woman was another matter. When Mathos met her eyes, he was in love. He turned around immediately, making his way to Seagard and signing on with Lord Mallister as a guardsman. Mathos lived there for some years quite happily, 'visiting' the woman when her husband was away. After a year and a half, however, the Greyjoys rebelled. Mathos earned his knighthood at the battle of Seagard (where an Ironborn raider cut Mathos's arm open), fighting side-by-side with Lord Jason Mallister. During the battle, Mathos saw the husband of the woman he loved slain by an Ironborn. After the battle was done, Mathos couldn't find it in himself to stay. He felt it was his fault the man had died, and he couldn't bear to see the woman anymore. To this day, he falls mostly quiet when most people broach the subject of love. And, despite having lived through the horrors of the Trident, it's the battle for Seagard that haunts Mathos most of all. The ferocity and savagery of the Ironborn that day have soured him on all of the men of the Iron Isles. After Seagard, and the Brightflames After the Greyjoy's were defeated, Mathos wandered the Crownlands, and occasionally the Riverlands, though he did his best to avoid them, signing on with different caravans as a guard. He never took a wife, and whenever he had a woman, his thoughts would wander to the woman he had left in the Riverlands. His life would still be the same dull routine, had the War of the Five Kings not broken out. Mathos was near Fairmarket when Robb Stark descended on Jaime Lannister in the Whispering Wood. Not willing to fight for either side, Mathos fled to King's Landing. That is where he first heard of the Brightflame invasion. The Urian family had always been staunch supporters of the Targaryens, and the Brightflames were as close to Targaryens as one could get. Mathos has followed the Brightflames since King Baelor took King's Landing, though he only ever fought in only one of their battles. Despite Mathos's nature and past, he was more indifferent towards the Brightflames than anything else. Yes, they united (most of) the Seven Kingdoms, but they did so through constant war and great bloodshed, and Mathos had seen enough of both in his lifetime. Recent Events At the Tourney and Feast of Starfall, Mathos was approached by Lord Daemon Verdant with an offer of employment as one of the man's Crimson Lions, or elite knights. Mathos accepted and traveled back to Castamere with his new lord. Some months later, during the Darkspear Rebellion, Daemon supported his old friend in secret, disguising his army as common sellswords. Mathos was among them, leading the 'sellswords' down on the beaches. During the battle, Mathos came face to face with his close friend Ser Aenar Blackfyre, who Mathos had met on a royal mission to Braavos. The two dueled, but Mathos knocked Aenar unconscious after the other man was struck by an arrow. When the battle was clearly lost, and King Haywin Darkspear lay dying, Mathos found Daemon Verdant on the field. Verdant sent Mathos into the castle to find and save Haywin's eldest son, Daaron. He did so, leading the boy out of the castle and back to the Verdant ships on the other side of the island. On the voyage back to Castamere, Mathos and the boy developed a friendship. A short time after returning to Castamere in secret disgrace, Lord Verdant summoned Mathos to his offices. Upon his arrival, Mathos was made a lord, being granted lands in the mountains, between The Crag and Ashemark (as well as the rights to a nearby gold mine.) He was also gifted a sword of exquisite design and make, which Mathos named Ascendance, due to his sudden jump in rank. When Mathos left Castamere as a lord, he took the Darkspear boy with him, under a new name and with dyed hair. Quotes about Mathos Quotes said by Mathos "''I fought and lost to the Falcon and the Direwolf at the Bells and the Trident, I fought and won against the Lion and the Stag across the Crownlands and Stormlands, but nothing has ever or will ever haunt my sleep more than the day the Kraken came for Seagard." -Mathos Urian to his squire and ward Randyll Hill. Category:House Urian Category:Characters